


Valentine's Day

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Valentine's Day with Joanie.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: Valentine's Day   
AUTHOR: Perpetual Motion   
WEBPAGE: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
CATEGORY: Slash, Fluff, Holiday   
FANDOM: West Wing   
PAIRING: Toby/Josh   
SERIES: Not really, but it is a Joanie story.   
Rating: CHILD   
SUMMARY: It's Valentine's Day with Joanie.   
ARCHIVE INSTRUCTIONS: Go for it.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. Just more fun for Valentine's Day.  
Author's Notes: Joanie's back. :) And a quick apology for the sucky title. Couldn't come up with anything else. 

**Valentine's Day By Perpetual Motion**

"Poppa?"

Toby looked up over from drying the dishes and smiled at Joanie. "Yes, Sweetie?"

"I have a question."

"What is it?" Toby tossed the dishtowel to Josh who was washing and knelt in front of his daughter.

"Valentine's Day is coming up, right?"

"Yes. It's tomorrow."

"Ms. Craten said we're going to make cards for our mommy and daddy tommorrow."

Toby glanced over at Josh. Josh raised his eyebrows and spoke. "That sounds like fun, Joanie."

"But I don't have a mommy."

Toby clenched his jaw and heard Josh drying his hands before he crouched next to Toby. Toby spoke. "You can make cards for Dad and I."

"But Ms. Craten said we have to make one for our mommy and one for our daddy."

"Did you tell Ms. Craten you had two daddies?"

"Yes."

"What'd she say?"

"She said that I could still make a card for my mommy."

Josh and Toby shared a look, and Toby nodded before picking Joanie up and standing. "Let's get you ready for bed, Sweetie. Your Dad has a phone call to make."

"Okay. Will you read to me tonight?"

"Sure."

Josh waited until they left the room before walking over to the phone. He looked over the list on the fridge before punching a number and waiting while the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to Ms. Craten, please?"

"This is she. Who is this?"

"This is Josh Lyman. I'm Joaine Lyman-Ziegler's father."

"Oh, yes, I remember you. What can I do for you?"

"You're having the kids make Valentine's cards tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Yes. Do you have issues with Joanie making cards?"

"Only that she can't make one for her mother."

"May I ask why not?"

"Because Joanie's adopted, and her mother has asked to be kept out of things until Joanie starts asking questions."

There was a pause before Ms. Craten spoke again. "I'm sorry, Mr. Lyman, when Joanie said she had two fathers, I assumed she meant her mother had divorced and remarried."

"She hasn't."

"You're in a relationship with a man."

"Yes." Josh waited for a few seconds when all he got was silence. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I'm just a little surprised I didn't figure it out sooner. She speaks of both of you very often, and you've both come to quite a few conferneces together. I apologize for not putting it together."

"It's no problem. She's only eight, Ms. Craten. She hasn't started asking questions yet. The less different her home life seems, the healthier it will be for her for now."

"I understand. I'll make sure to let her know she can just make a card for you and your-" Ms. Craten paused.

"Husband."

"Thank you."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Josh hung up the phone and walked down the hall to see if Toby needed any help getting Joanie to bed.

*

"Daddy!"

"Hey, Doll." Josh scooped Joanie up as she ran into his office and kissed her cheek. "Have fun at school today?"

"Uh-huh. We got to have a party and candy, and then Donna gave me chocolate on the way here."

Josh saw Donna in the doorway. "Thanks for the sugar high."

"You're welcome. Happy Valentine's Day." Donna grinned and went back to her desk.

"I made cards." Joanie was wiggling around in Josh's arms, trying to get to her backpack.

Josh put her down. "Did you have fun?"

"Uh-huh. Ms. Craten said I could make one for you and Poppa and then she told the class that if we wanted to make extras, we could." Joanie dug in her backpack and pulled out a large, somewhat uneven, red hear with glitter and black crayon on it. She handed it to Josh. "This one's yours."

"It's very pretty. We'll have to put it on the fridge when we get home."

"Do I get one?" Toby stood in the doorway and knelt for the hug Joanie aimed at his knees.

"Hi, Poppa!"

"Hello. Have fun today?"

"We had a party!"

"And Donna fed her chocolate."

Toby rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Donna."

"My pleasure, Toby."

Toby rolled his eyes again, but stopped abruptly when a heart almost identical to the one Josh had was thrust in front of him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Poppa. Love, Joanie. Did you write all of this?"

"Uh-huh. Ms. Craten put it all up on the board, and we copied it down."

"It's very good." Toby kissed Joanie on the cheek. He noticed another card in her hand. "Whose that for?"

"Donna." Joanie walked past her father and over to Donna's desk.

Toby and Josh stood in the doorway and watched as Donna examined the card and praised Joanie for it. Toby looked at Josh. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Josh slipped an arm around Toby and hugged him one-sided. "You get your card tonight."

"No chocolates?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If we can get your daughter down from her sugar high long enough to enjoy the chocolates I bought."

"She's my daughter?"

"When she's this hyped, yes."

"She's acting more like you."

Josh grinned. "Okay, so she's ours."

"Yeah."


End file.
